mcstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Episodes
The MC Story is a minecraft comic from years 2012-2015, with two revivals in 2016 and 2018. Virtis Tales is a spinoff which began in 2018. Unreleased/cancelled episodes/Beta content Many episodes of The MC Story never came to be or were replaced, or just had their names changed. *Season 1 Episode 10 was originally titled 10 MC years later, later changed to 1 MC year later *Season 2 originally ended with Episode 9: Defenceless village part 2, ''Season 3 began with ''Mob Destructor's factory. After the release of Half 'the Destructor, to keep season-episode lengths consistent, Mob Destructor's factory, Attack of Frost, Slaves in Nether ''and ''Lost, ''were moved back from Season 3, to Season 2 episodes 10-13 respectively. This meant Season 3 now began with the episode ''M_D Kidnapped, ''and all subsequent episodes were brought back down the episode list by four places. *Season 3's real-life arc was originally canon, and was to continue up to episode 13, making it a full length season. The planned Season 3 episodes taking place in the real-life arc were titled: **''Launch of a Huge Jail **''Destructor Doom'' **''In the End'' **''Dragon Danger'' ***As the names imply, the Death Destructor would be launched in real life and they would somehow return to Minecraft, but arrive in the End, fighting the dragon once again. The story would continue in Season 4 with the episode Storm's a brewing, ''and no planned episodes were revealed after this. In the end, for whatever reason, the real-life arc was scrapped early and none of the above episodes came to fruition, ending the story on 3x09 with ''Double the Station Part 2. The MC Story continued with Season 4 Episode 1: Strange Sounds, bringing the story back to minecraft and discarding the real-life arc. The real-life arc was erased from canon some years later. *Season 3's final 3 non-canon episodes were replaced with canon episodes of the same name over six years later. *A few season 3 episodes had "beta" versions written before release, including All for Nothing and Half 'the Destructor. Mob Arena also had an alternate ending released in which the real-life arc was dismissed. *Season 4 Episode 8 was originally Spawner Spoiler however it was later replaced with Regrouped. Regrouped then was scrapped and rewritten as'' Below the Mesa.'' *Originally, Season 4 ended much differently, before Regrouped ''was replaced with ''Below the Mesa, ''the rest of the season was written with the following episodes, 9-13 respectively: **''Agartha **''The Giant'' **''The truth'' **''Trock's Ending'' **''Mob Destructor's ending'' ***''Agartha saw the world break apart down to the "core", and Trock would have a power struggle with Mob Destructor. The episode ''The truth ''was an episode dedicated to explaining things in the comic, such as Lines' fate and the real-life arc, still in canon at the time, before the comic then ended, giving the reader the choice to follow either ''Trock's ending ''or ''Mob Destructor's ending, the former of which results in Trock killing everyone and the latter resulting in MD letting everyone live, but still likely dying due to the sheer amount of mobs. All these episodes were later on erased from canon, as the writer was completely unhappy with the endings and the fact that Trock would never betray his friends. Episodes 9-12 were replaced with the final iterations, except episode 13, see below. *Season 4 Episode 13's second incarnation was Enlightenment, ''where Mob Destructor and Herobrine would battle underground, both being killed and ending the story. *Before ''Enligtenment ''was removed, Season 5 was planned where the whole season would revolve around Herobrine reigning terror and a powerless Mob Destructor would try to rebuild the Death Destructor again. As this would contradict the ending of ''Enligtenment, ''that episode was listed as a "dream" Mob Destructor had, which causes him to set out to build the Death Destructor to prevent it becoming real. Mob Destructor was to be the secondary antagonist of this season with Herobrine as the primary. **This planned iteration of Season 5 had its first four episodes named, those being: ***''De-opped (later given to the final version of 4x13) ***''Certainly doomed'' ***''Origins'' ***''Again, it rises'' *From'' January 2015 - March 2017, the three sections of the current Season 5 were in their own seasons. ''The Virus was the sole episode of Season 5 and was the planned final chronological release at the time. The Beginning, Prison Escape ''and ''Take over were in Season P, standing for "Season Prequel", taking place prior to Season 1 and was the planned final ever release at the time. Over a year later, a new season was made, titled Season P+1, standing for "Season Prequel +1"; the +1 meaning it takes place after the prequel but in a rewritten storyline; Mob Destructor dying during the first season's events instead. The timeline was split with the "Original Storyline" and the "Alternate Storyline", and Season P was the precursor to both. **In March 2017, the seperate storylines were scrapped and the old Season 5, Season P and Season P+1 were merged together to be titled simply "Season 5". The old seasons were given "segments" in the newly merged season; The Virus was in segment 1: Conclusion. Season P was now The Prequels in segment 2. Season P+1 was now A New Beginning ''in segment 3. The newly merged season had a total of 12 episodes, one less than the previously usual 13; this became the new standard, as Season 6 went on to have 12 episodes. ***As well as the merging, a retcon was also put into place to make the storyline work. ''A New Beginning ''now took place after ''The Virus, ''and new characters were made to explain the inconsistencies; three expert hackers named Virtis reverted the server to test their hacks, thus putting Mob Destructor back in control. It is explained that they reverted it to the era seen in ''The Prequels which explains why three prequel episodes are in the middle of the season, and the events of the server were replicated by AI-controlled players. When A New Beginning starts, the real players join and Titan 309 kills Mob Destructor, putting the rest of events into motion. This still leaves a few inconsistencies, which were later retconned with changed dialogue in the digital backups of the episodes. ****With the retcon now in place, there was still no mention of Virtis in the series, and they didn't play a major role. This lead to Season 6 being planned and announced in April 2017 (see below for details). *Eight seasons were originally planned, with the final of Season 8 being titled The Last Straw. *Season 6 was originally announced in April 2017 and due to start on July 26th 2017, later being moved to an earlier date of June 26th 2017. Virtis were created as the main antagonists and was to star a new set of characters in a deserted Owner's server. They would find Mob Destructor imprisoned, (later adapted into the final version of S6). The story was to go onto Season 7 and the finale wasn't planned out yet. This iteration of Season 6 was cancelled in July 2017, with the final version beginning in January 2018. **Elements from the original Season 6 idea were adapted into Virtis Tales later on, in the Scorpion server starring Blue and Dr_P3. **The first two titles of the original Season 6 idea were 'Disappeared ''and ''Virtis. ''Virtis'' was kept for the final Season 6 release, but Disappeared was changed to Threat because the idea of a new crew was scrapped and the original crew haven't vanished. *In the final version of S6, the episode was to end with Yldir's arrest as usual, but to prevent the same ending being used thrice, the server was stay in its current state permanently, meaning the operators would need to use the supplies to maintain their ranks forever. The nature of this ending was too grim, so it was changed to what it is now. *The Season 5 episode One Last Battle ''was originally titled ''One Last Pursuit. * Trivia *Season 1 is the longest series so far, with 14 episodes. No other season has managed to reach this amount.